MISSISSIPPI CENTER OF EXCELLENCE IN PERINATAL RESEARCH (CEPR) RESEARCH RESOURCES CORE B SUMMARY The goal of the Research Resources Core B of the CEPR is to provide COBRE investigators and trainees with access to state-of-the-art equipment and technical expertise needed to perform their research. New Sub-cores that will be developed in this COBRE include a Pediatric Echocardiography (ECHO) Sub-core, a Telemetry Sub-Core, and a Fluorescence-Activated Cell Sorting (FACS) Sub-Core. There will also be a Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Sub-Core in Core B since there will be considerable genomic data that will need to be analyzed for Project IV and there is no capacity for this in the other COBREs. These sub-cores are novel and are not funded by the existing COBREs, the Cardiorenal and Metabolic Diseases Research COBRE (P20 GM104357) (CMDR) or the Center for Psychiatric Neurosciences COBRE (P30 GM103328) or the University of Southern Mississippi INBRE program. Additional resources will be put into existing CMDR COBRE Sub-Cores for use by the CEPR investigators, the Bioanalytical Sub-Core, the Genomics Core and the Histology and Imaging Sub- Core. The Specific Aims of the Research Resources Core B include the following: 1) To provide services that foster cutting edge clinical and basic research of the highest quality. 2) To provide a Pediatric Echocardiography Sub-Core that can perform both neonatal and fetal sonography. 3) To provide a centrally located, well-equipped Telemetry Sub-Core for the chronic measurement of blood pressure, heart rate, activity and body temperature in rodents. 4) To provide a well equipped Fluorescence-Activated Cell Sorting Sub-Core that can be used to separate immune cells, such as populations of T cells, macrophages, etc, into groups for analysis and quantification. 5) To provide Biostatistics and bioinformatics analyses of data collected in the Projects and by the Sub-Cores. 6) To provide maintenance and supervision of key equipment and provide training, technical support, and supervision for all investigators, staff and students in the proper utilization of Core B equipment. 7) To provide salary and supply support for the CMDR Genomics Sub Core Director to perform genomic analyses for consanguinity for Project IV. 8) To provide salary and supply support for the CMDR Liquid Chromatography/Mass Spectroscopy Sub-Core to develop and measure sex steroids for Project II and III. 9) To provide supply support for the CMDR Bioanalytical Subcore so as to allow the CEPR COBRE investigators to have access to cutting edge RIA and ELISA assays necessary for completion of their Projects I-III. 10) To provide supply support for the CMDR Histology and Imaging Sub-Core so junior investigators have access to state-of-the-art imaging (specifically, computed tomography), and histology and morphology. 11) To optimize all assays and core services, to provide improvement in existing assays and services, and to assist in the interpretation of results and data. 12) To develop a business model for Core B that is compliant with federal funding guidelines to provide support for sustainability of Core B services, equipment, and facilities. The services of Core B are absolutely necessary for the successful completion of the studies described in Projects I-IV and will be an asset to Pipeline grant investigators. Furthermore, any other UMMC investigators will have access to the Core B services on a charge-back fee basis.